<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cinquenta reais by ProjetoAniverse, SourCandy1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26760511">Cinquenta reais</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjetoAniverse/pseuds/ProjetoAniverse'>ProjetoAniverse</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourCandy1/pseuds/SourCandy1'>SourCandy1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>KageHina Week, M/M, ProjetoAniverse, Songfic, cinquenta reais, sertanejo week</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:28:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,024</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26760511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjetoAniverse/pseuds/ProjetoAniverse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourCandy1/pseuds/SourCandy1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata queria fazer algo especial para Kageyama, já que eles completariam um ano de namoro em uma semana. Porém, como eles andavam muito tempo juntos, ele decidiu inventar uma pequena mentira e disse que ia ensinar vôlei para alguns primos que chegariam de fora e ficariam na sua casa, pois assim poderia fazer algo sozinho. O que ele não lembrava era que mentira tinha a perna curta.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou &amp; Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cinquenta reais</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/694831">Cinquenta reais</a> by _SourCandy.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Fanfic baseada na música brasileira "50 reais" de Naiara Azevedo</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hinata queria fazer algo de especial para Kageyama, já que eles completariam um ano de namoro na semana seguinte. Porém, como eles andavam muito tempo juntos, ele decidiu inventar uma pequena mentira e disse que ia ensinar vôlei para alguns primos que chegariam de fora e ficariam na sua casa, pois assim poderia fazer algo sozinho. Deste modo, ele teria que faltar naquele dia.</p>
<p>Visto que Tobio teria que ir ao treino com o time, ele não poderia acompanhar o namorado no evento familiar. Shoyo pediu ajuda para Sugawara, que estava afastado do treino por causa do ombro. O amigo concordou em ir com ele até o shopping, pois queria que Hinata encontrasse o presente perfeito. Eles só não esperavam que a mentira tivesse uma perna tão curta.</p>
<p>— Ei, Sugawara, estou aqui! — acenou Hinata, animado.</p>
<p>— Oii! — o colega acenou de volta. Quando ele se aproximou, ele o cumprimentou com um tapinha no ombro. — Então, já pensou no que vai querer comprar? </p>
<p>— Eu não faço ideia, por isso pedi sua ajuda. Por onde acha que devemos começar? — questionou Hinata.</p>
<p>— Que tal… setor esportivo? — Sugawara sugeriu.</p>
<p>— Ótimo! </p>
<p>Enquanto isso, Kageyama terminava de ajeitar sua mochila após o treino, quando notou um pequeno problema no tênis.</p>
<p>— Droga! Está rasgando! Desse jeito, não vou conseguir treinar amanhã… — ele resmungou. O garoto ficou pensativo e teve uma ideia. — Já sei! O shopping é aqui perto! Acho que vou dar uma passada por lá. </p>
<p>Kageyama teve que calçar o tênis rasgado e pegou um táxi para chegar ao local. Após caminhar um pouco, ele encontrou uma boa loja de artigos esportivos, entretanto, assim que chegou, foi surpreendido por uma cena inusitada.</p>
<p>“Hã?! Hinata não ia treinar com os primos hoje?!” — ele pensou, irritado.</p>
<p>Seu namorado parecia se divertir com Sugawara, com quem falava muito alegre e dava inúmeras risadas. Aquilo deixou Kageyama furioso. Ele decidiu acompanhar os dois pelo shopping. Eles passaram em várias lojas, pareciam todos contentes e  Tobio notou que, além de pequenos itens, ele comprou uma camisa de cinquenta reais e deu a sacola para Sugawara; aquilo foi a gota d’água para ele, já que Hinata sempre reclamava que estava sem dinheiro quando ele o chamava para sair. Assim que aqueles dois foram para a praça de alimentação, ele decidiu que era a hora da abordagem.</p>
<p>—  Sugawara, você acha que o Kageyama vai gostar dos presentes? — ele perguntou.</p>
<p>— Com certeza, está tudo bem bonito! E essa camisa aqui, show de bola! — respondeu o amigo.</p>
<p>— Obrigado por ajudar a carregar. Meu punho está doendo um pouco, eu acabei o machucando em uma cortada no treino de ontem. — explicou.</p>
<p>— Ah, que isso! Relaxa.</p>
<p>Eis que Tobio chegou que nem uma fera e gritou:</p>
<p>— Bonito! Que bonito, hein! Que cena mais linda!</p>
<p>Hinata arregalou os olhos, surpreso e disse:</p>
<p>— Ka-Kageyama?!</p>
<p>— Será que eu estou atrapalhando o casalzinho aí? —  disse Tobio.</p>
<p>— É que… eu… Ahhh! — Hinata levou as mãos até os cabelos e gritou, desesperado. Sugawara ficou estático, pois não sabia o que fazer.</p>
<p>— Que lixo! 'Cê 'tá de brincadeira! Então é aqui o seu vôlei com os primos na quarta-feira?</p>
<p>— E-Eu posso explicar, eu juro! — disse Hinata.</p>
<p>— E por acaso o nosso troféu é menos importante que esse tal pitel? Você é aquele mesmo que me prometeu o céu? Vejo que você me deixou na mão!</p>
<p>— Sério, deixa ele explicar! — implorou Sugawara.</p>
<p>— E não precisa insistir. Eu já vi tudo que eu tinha que ver aqui. Que decepção! Um a zero pra minha intuição! — disse Kageyama,  que virou as costas e ia se afastar, quando Hinata levantou da cadeira e segurou o punho dele.</p>
<p>— Amor, espera!</p>
<p>— Não sei se bato a bola na cara dele ou bato em você, mas eu não vim aqui atrapalhar o seu rolê! E pra ajudar pagar camisa que deu para esse rapaz, toma aqui uns 50 reais! — ele gritou, tirou o dinheiro do bolso e jogou na cara do namorado.</p>
<p>— Agora já chega! — gritou Sugawara. — Senta! Já! </p>
<p>— Eu não vou sentar porra nen… </p>
<p>— Cale-se! — Sugawara o puxou e o fez sentar. — Deixa de ser ciumento, seu trouxa! Ele está aqui comprando um presente para você! </p>
<p>— Hã!?</p>
<p>— É… nós vamos fazer um ano de namoro e eu… queria fazer uma surpresa… Por isso menti para você… — choramingou Hinata.</p>
<p>— Hã?! É sério?! — Kageyama levou as mãos até a boca, em choque.</p>
<p>— Sim… — disse Hinata.</p>
<p>— Anda! Pede desculpas para ele! Até parece que eu roubo namorado dos outros! — resmungou Sugawara, que cruzou os braços.</p>
<p>— Me… Me perdoa, meu amor! — Kageyama se jogou nas pernas de Hinata e as abraçou.</p>
<p>— Não! Tô de mal! — Hinata cruzou  os braços e virou de costas.</p>
<p>— Por favor! Por favorzinho! Me perdoa, Hinata! — Kageyama levantou e o abraçou pelas costas.</p>
<p>— Não, não! Você desconfiou de mim! Que absurdo! — resmungou o ruivo.</p>
<p>— Você que mentiu primeiro! O que esperava?! — resmungou o mais alto.</p>
<p>— É que… Bem… foi necessário. — confessou Hinata.</p>
<p>— Me perdoa! Não vivo sem você!</p>
<p>— Eu vou pensar no seu caso… — resmungou o menor.</p>
<p>— Bem, eu vou para casa. Aqui seu presente, ó! — disse Sugawara, que deu a sacola para Kageyama.</p>
<p>— Me desculpa também, Sugawara… Eu sou muito idiota… — disse Kageyama.</p>
<p>— Ah, tá de boa!  Acontece, né?! Se resolvam aí! Tchau, Hinata! — despediu-se e se afastou.</p>
<p>— Que papelão, Tobio! Isso foi muito feio! Vai ter que pedir desculpas direitinho depois! — determinou Hinata.</p>
<p>— Sim, sim! Que vacilo. E aí? Você me perdoa? — questionou o mais alto.</p>
<p>— É… Vamos ver…</p>
<p>Kageyama começou a beijar o pescoço dele várias vezes, o que arrancou uma risadinha do ruivo.</p>
<p>— Chega! Chega! Tá! Eu acho que te perdôo. Mas ainda vamos conversar sobre isso…</p>
<p>— Que tal se… a gente fosse comer?</p>
<p>— Sim, por favor! Eu estou com fome! — afirmou Hinata.</p>
<p>— Olha, eu prometo que vou te compensar com um bom presente. Vai ser o melhor de todos! — afirmou Kageyama.</p>
<p>— Quer encontrar um presente que me satifaz? Então, toma aqui seus cinquenta reais! — debochou o ruivo, que balançou a nota de dinheiro no rosto do namorado.</p>
<p>Os dois conseguiram se entender e depois coube a Kageyama pedir desculpas a Sugawara. O aniversário de um ano foi bem divertido, e os cinquenta reais bem gastos com uma noite no motel</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>